My Pet (old discontinued shit)
by ZetsubouAi
Summary: i suck at summaries until the story gets rolling, so, whatever. SmokerXHunter SLASH. will be gory, a bit perverse, and GAYS GAYS GAYS. please just avoid if you like none of the above...
1. Chapter 1

**hallo to everyone. it's been a while since i've written anything...and this is also my first shot at writing fanfiction for something other than Naruto. but, when a good friend of mine introduced me to just the concept and characters of Left 4 Dead, i was hooked. she even is pioneering in the area of slash with HunterXSmoker, and the idea thrilled me completely. during some random sketchy sessions at my house, she had meant to draw Demetri, the Smoker, beside a sketch of a Hunter that i drew. however, she had inadvertently spawned a new character. seeing as this Smoker couldn't steal Demetri's beloved Hunter named Hunter away, the Hunter then became one of my own...and the Smoker became a character now known as Seamus. so, without further ado, i present another SmokerXHunter slash to feed the hopefully growing fire of ZombieLove at the encouragement of my good friend...**

* * *

Seamus sighed again for the five-hundredth time in the past day; or, rather, attempted to sigh before he began to hack his lungs out once again. A bit of blood came up, staining his hand with crimson specks. This shocked him for approximately 3.2 seconds before he remembered it wasn't _that_ long ago that he had mutilated yet another unfortunate victim. That was the only way he could ever see that lovely shade of red he so loved, as ever since the final stage of the experiment kicked in, his blood had turned a horrid blue-and-puke-green color.

He thought back briefly of his first victims. The poor scientists never saw it coming, but then again, they deserved their end for what they did to him.

With small military and government establishments littering the desolated landscape surging with infected, they always were performing one experiment or anther to create a super-weapon...of any kind. What they failed to realize, however, was that using high-caliber criminals given the death penalty would eventually somehow bite them in the ass.

Seamus was one of these individuals. He had just been placed on Death Row when the infected began to overwhelm society. He had been convicted of the worst set of serial killings in the past two decades, and with such a high priority on Death Row, he was one of the first lab rats to be shipped out.

Within the first week, he had begun receiving daily shots, though everyone refused to tell him what they were doing to him. In the next month, he began to notice changes in his physical appearance: his skin turned paler, then eventually a sickening shade of gray; his nails began to grow in more and more claw-like; it wasn't long until the true horror of his transformation occurred as well. One late night, he awoke with terrible chest and stomach pains. In just a few long and painful hours, he felt his innards mutate, pushing his newly-formed slimy appendage into what had formerly been his stomach and liver. Upon further testing, he had also discovered that the tongue filled most of his intestinal tract as well, and his kidneys were now toxin sacs filled with a noxious gas of sorts.

A mere week after that, he used his newfound abilities to single-handedly eradicate the entire facility; much to some residents' horror, he didn't discriminate. Within a few hours, he had mutilated all 139 people, convicts and scientists alike, leaving nothing behind but halls filled with the gore from his unfortunate victims.

In his effort of survival, he noticed several differences between himself and his dime-a-dozen counterparts. Most likely as a result of the experimentation, he still retained his higher brain functions, something nearly no other infected possessed. Seamus ran one clawed hand through his short auburn hair and was reminded of how little his outer appearance had changed in comparison with other infected of his "breed." That suited him just fine. It was bad enough he had to see slickly grayed skin and dead, sky blue eyes, he didn't want to have to endure looking so hideous as the others if he still had the brains left to care.

Seamus sighed again, and yet again failed and began to cough violently. Finding stray normal humans at this point was no longer easy without much effort. More often than not, they came in small groups and watched each others' backs. And, while this created a sufficient thrill-factor for Seamus, he preferred easy prey—prey he could play with before appealing the ravenous hunger that burned dully in the back of his mind. Plus the waiting game was not his idea of fun; he wanted what he wanted to happen quickly, not take days for suitable prey to stumble within his grasp. Seamus was getting bored and irritated, and that would never end well. He closed his eyes, a deathly sleep overtaking him...

oOoOoOo

Seamus awoke with a start, though he didn't know why until several seconds later. 'Gunfire!' he exclaimed in his mind. Weapons meant survivors, and survivors meant play-time. Climbing to his feet, he moved as quickly as he could towards the sounds, staying hidden in high-up shadowed areas. Upon reaching them, he saw two men—or rather, boys, as they couldn't have been any older than their late teens—both armed with Sig Sauer pistols and a pack with most likely pipe bombs and ammo. As he watched from the shadows, he had to admit, they were pretty good shots for teenagers. They held back the horde well with just the two pistols between them and the occasional pipe bomb.

As the horde thinned, a movement in the shadows caught Seamus's eye. He watched as an infected crawled in an animalistic manner, slowly edging closer and closer to the now-unoccupied pair.

'Idiot,' Seamus thought. He knew better than to hit a group that was unoccupied and together. Nevertheless, the stalking infected took a giant leap, landing on the bulkier of the two.

"Fuck!" he screamed as the creature clawed at his skin. "Devin! Get him off me! Quick!"

The Devin kid turned quickly, and shot the infected in the back.

"Shit," Seamus said as he squealed and shrieked yet still continued to claw at his victim. While he despised the disgusting things, he couldn't just watch the loner get killed. Not to mention, this gave him a good opportunity to strike as well. Coiling the muscles inside his abdomen, he launched his tongue to its great extension, wrapping it around Devin and taking him down. He then hopped down from his perch and emerged from the shadows as he slowly retracted his tongue, pulling his victim closer.

"Devin!" the other choked out through the blood welling up in his throat. Seamus knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Fuck, I love you man! You were a great friend!" Devin called back. "And—" he choked a bit as the tongue wrapped around his neck, "—I did sleep with your older sister!"

The other showed no sign of acknowledgment, as he had already passed out. Tired of his victim's noises, Seamus shoved the end of his tongue down Devin's throat, but not far enough to kill him. With the sound of the carnage nearby, now was Seamus's play-time.

* * *

**well, how is it? does it spark your interest? i hope so, because this is just the beginning. i used to write massive chapters when i wrote fanfiction, but, you know, i find this size is more manageable and also teases more than longer ones can. i'd love to hear some feedback on this little thing :3  
**

**Coming Up: Seamus plays with his victim, the Hunter's name is revealed, hilarity in the oddest way ensues.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**well, i spent my day today writing the next chapter. i won't do that tomorrow, though, because i have to get ready to go back to school the day after. i shall chip away at this hopefully, most likely in either my gov/econ class or during my senior project class period. i'm entertained by this story and it's newness for me. so, onward with chapter two!**

**WARNING: this is a HORROR story as well as romance! there is GORE/VIOLENCE/CREEPY SHIT. if you don't like that...well, just tell me. if there's enough people saying they don't want it but still want to read the story, i'll put in some markers so it can be skipped. i mean, i can't do it with everything, but in this chapter the gore isn't really important to the story.  
**

* * *

Seamus removed his tongue from his victim's mouth and pushed him to the ground. He straddled the boy to hold him down, then retracted his tongue fully so he could speak.

"Hello, Devin," he hissed, much to the astonishment of his victim below him.

"H-how can you t-talk!? Th-the others c-can't.."

"Today is just your unlucky day, Devin." Seamus grinned, the manic look of his serial killing days glowed in his dead eyes brightly. "I wonder if I can beat my record with you," he mused, mostly to himself.

"What d-do you mean...r-record?"

Seamus's grin grew wider and he looked deeply into the terror-filled eyes of the teen. "Unlike the loner over there mutilating your now-unconscious friend, I have a record to maintain—or even surpass." He slid his tongue up the side of Devin's face, leaving a slimy trail. "My record is currently three hours," he said simply. "What kind of record, you ask? The length of time I can play with my victim before they die or pass out."

Seamus took pleasure in seeing the look of pure horror on his victim's face. He extended his tongue once again and wrapped it tightly around Devin's waist. He smirked a bit as the teen showed no signs of struggling yet. Testing, he ran one claw across the boy's cheek. He whimpered, and Seamus grinned again. 'He's a good bleeder,' he thought. 'This will be messy.' In one swift move, he stripped the boy, shredding his clothing. His tongue traced over his whole body, tasting, before once again sliding into his mouth. Seamus could feel Devin's gag reflex cause his throat to tighten and compress around his intrusive slimy appendage. Looking at his face, he saw the teen's eyes shut tight, possibly wishing with all his being that this was all just a terrible dream. Holding the boy's hands in his, Seamus dug in his claws and severed his thumb. Devin screamed around the tongue in his mouth and as a reflex bit down—hard.

Seamus growled deeply in pain. "Hyoo bite my tuhn one moah time, I'll shkin hyoo awife," he snarled around the extended tongue. Devin responded with a weak whimper, tears streaming down his face. The hand missing the thumb bled profusely. Seamus stuck one claw into the bloody mess, severing the tendons in the boy's fingers. While his jaw tensed, he didn't bite down this time. 'Good boy,' Seamus thought. 'What should I play with next?' He slid his hand down the teen's body, and upon reaching its destination Devin groaned slightly. 'I'd say this should only be fun for one of us,' he contemplated. 'Too bad virgins are more fun.' Extending more of his tongue, Seamus twisted part of it around Devin's manhood. He tightened the slick muscle until the teen winced in pain, then, in one swift flick of his wrist, sliced the tip open. Devin let out a bloodcurdling scream around the slimy intrusion, and against self restraint, bit down on the tongue again hard enough to draw out the infected's foul-tasting blood.

Letting out a shriek of pain, Seamus retracted the entire length of his tongue. He then pinned the teen down with his own body's weight and dug his claws deep into the boy's wrists, severing tendons and nerves alike.

"You fucking cunt," he hissed, "now you've asked for it." With a psychotic glow in his eyes, he slid his hands down the boy's arms, slicing the skin in a neat line. Continuing his butchery, Seamus performed the initial cuts with the precision of an professional taxidermist, then roughly pulled back the teen's skin on his abdomen. Now wanting the boys continuous screaming to alert nearby infected, he quickly severed his vocal chords. Seamus dug one hand into Devin's abdominal wall, digging further and further before shredding his innards. He removed his hand and replaced it with his tongue, which prodded its way upward searching for the heart. Upon reaching its destination, Seamus ripped out the rapidly beating organ and crushed it with the snakelike muscle. Glowering downward, he watched as Devin twitched a few last times before falling deathly still.

"Damn," Seamus sneered, "he didn't even last thirty minutes, and now I need new clothes already." He shot a quick glance towards where the loner had been, but all that was left was a gore pile where the other teen had fallen. He stood, wiping the blood off his face, and turned to dead down the street to his house.

He knew this town inside and out, as it was his birthplace. After he had been taken into custody, he didn't think he'd ever return. Slipping into the partially decimated building, the corners of his mouth twitched upward a bit as he relaxed at being home. He headed to his room and then straight to his closet. Sifting through the meager amount of apparel left, he picked out a lightweight sweater, a pair of comfortable pants, and a trenchcoat.

"I'm gonna need to go to the department store again," he mumbled. Since he refused to wear smelly and bloodied clothing, Seamus made constant trips to abandoned shops for more. The places were always swarmed with infected, but with him having a similar scent as them, they left him alone.

He stripped his dirty apparel and tossed it to the floor before heading into his shower. As he washed out his hair, he heard a crashing sound in his house somewhere. Seamus froze, but hearing nothing, finished up his shower and headed towards his bedroom once again. Wrapped in nothing but a towel, he shivered slightly as a breeze came through his window.

'Wait...' Seamus froze again, 'I never leave my windows open.' He turned his head to see the shattered glass on the floor. He then scented something not normal. 'Another infected!' He groaned, "It better not be another one of those scrawny bitches. They're such a pain." The next thing he knew, he was tackled to the floor.

"Sssss...sssseh...ssssaved...B...Breh...Brendan..." the intruder growled out with much effort.

Seamus looked up to find he had been tackled by the loner. His mouth was pulled into a crooked grin, displaying needle-sharp teeth. Underneath the hood of the gunmetal-gray-and-bloodstain jacket and a mess of dark hair, the infected's nearly solid white eyes glowed with a childlike affection. "Get off me so I can get dresses, mutt," snapped Seamus.

Whining like a kicked puppy, he climbed off him and watched patiently as he got dressed.

"So you followed me home, mutt?" he questioned. His visitor seemed to have enough brain function to understand him, so he figured he might as well question the thing.

He crawled up to him and latched on to his leg. "Sssssaved...Brendan..." he grunted again.

"Your name's Brendan?" Seamus questioned. By the look on his face it was obvious he was right.

"W...wuh...was...B...Brendan...b...bee...before..."

"Well, then, my name is Seamus, Brendan."

Brendan's eyes lit up. "Sssss...See...m...moss?"

"Yep, Seamus."

"Ssssee-moss! See-moss! See-moss! SEE-MOSS!" Brendan chanted while vibrating and bouncing about. He leapt onto Seamus again and this time licked his face a bit.

Disliking the slobbering on his cheek, Seamus grabbed Brendan's face. "You're supposed to do it like this, mutt," he said before pulling his face in and kissing him on impulse. He slid his tongue into Brendan's mouth, then down his throat a bit. He felt Brendan quickly go limp, and then removed his tongue and pushed him off. Standing, he glanced over at his companion now crouching down but frozen.

"Hey, you should come with me somewhere, mutt," Seamus mused. He extended his tongue once again and wrapped it around Brendan's neck like a leash and collar. As he took a step, Brendan reached up and took his hand. For the first time in several years, Seamus felt the blood rush to his face. If he were still a normal human, he knew he would have blushed.

* * *

**isn't he just too cuuute!? i just love Brendan to death. well, both of them really. oh, and i hope you can understand what Seamus is saying when he's talking around his tongue...i tried to go authentic...i even spoke out loud quietly to myself with my tongue in the way to see what it sounds like.**

**i actually drew a picture of the situation that happens at the end of this chapter  
megmendaciloquence(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Every1-Needs-Some-Zombie-Lovin-108506914**

**Coming Up: Seamus takes his new pet for a walk, Brendan proves quite useful, and Seamus repays his mutt...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**yo. third chapter. heheh...**

**WARNING: _very_ slight gore. SMUT. HOLY CRAP THERE'S SMUT. so there.  
**

* * *

Seamus began to feel a bit nervous. Brendan noticed, and his breathing rate increased. Seamus loosened his tongue-hold on him as he moved closer.

"Something's not right," Seamus muttered, but he was answered with nothing but a whimper and a pitiful glance. "Get off me, mutt," he said weakly, attempting to remove his oversized dog with the mind of a child.

"Brendan," he said, getting a little agitated, "don't you think the mall is a bit too quiet?" He looked back and forth, not used to be able to move through the place without running into swarms of infected. "We need to get the things quickly and get out."

He headed to the stairs, climbing as quickly as possible. "Damn," he said under his breath, "should've just taken the elevator." He reached the second story, and turned an immediate left. He had come to this place often, and knew exactly where he needed to go.

He turned to see Brendan still following him, though a few paces away, sniffing the air constantly. 'So I'm not the only suspicious one, huh?' he thought. Seamus knew this shop would run out of suitable clothing soon, and he'd have to choose something else, but for now, he could get what he wanted.

He reached behind the counter and grabbed a couple of bags and then began to sift through the clothing. Seamus could hear Brendan shuffling around behind him. "Oi, mutt."

Brendan perked up a bit at his call and crawled over to him.

"Stand up," he demanded, extending the two bags of clothing towards him. "Take these and come with me. We're going to get you some things in a certain store." He walked from the department store, and began the trek to the elevator; Brendan followed closely behind, still carrying the bags. Pressing the button, Seamus heard the clunking echo through the empty building.

Suddenly, Brendan dropped the bags, springing off into the darkness. Seamus opened his mouth to call him back, but a voice chimed in from behind him.

"You're that zombie-guy, aren't you?"

Seamus spun around to see a cocky looking and muscular guy alongside a world-wearied middle-aged man. "Who are you calling zombie?" he snapped back. "Zombies are _dead_, are they not? I don't ever recall _dying_."

"You can talk?" The guy didn't look very surprised. "You must be him then. You know, you're famous, though people have rarely survived seeing you."

Seamus narrowed his eyes. "So you want to die a slow, painful death, huh?"

The guy smirked. "I think two on one is fair odds. You can't be that good, shortie."

Something snapped in his brain. Though he preferred to have a single target to play with, if he needed, he could dispose of multiple targets in record time. Especially if provoked. In one swift move, he shot out his tongue, constricting the larger of the pair, and then slid behind the other, digging two clawed fingers into his throat.

"Damn," was all either could say before Seamus tore out the man's trachea and clogged the other's with the end of his tongue. As he dropped the older of the two to bleed out on the floor, he swept in front of the other. He withdrew his slimy appendage as fast as he could, and then reached forwards and ripped open his chest cavity.

"I'll teach you not to mess with me," he said, sneering, before shredding the man's innards, causing a rain of crimson in the surrounding area. Satisfied with his handiwork, he turned to look for his dog-like companion. He was met by another sight, however: one survivor with eyes wide in terror, hands extended shakily holding a pistol, nearly twenty feet away.

"Y-you...m-monster..." she stammered.

Time slowed for Seamus as he saw her fingers tightening on the trigger. Though he had an inhuman quickness about him, he knew he wasn't immortal. In fact, he had discovered that he couldn't withstand nearly as much damage as most other infected.

He was just as mortal as any human.

"NNNOOOOO!!! SSSEEE-MOSSS!!!"

Seamus was pulled out of his stupor by a large growl. When he heard the gun fire, he saw a dark figure leap towards the girl, putting itself between the two. He watched as the bullet tore through the shoulder of the dark figure, and then find rest in his own. While not deep, he was knocked backward. As the ground fame rushing up to meet him, the last thing he saw was the dark figure underneath a shower of red bits and droplets.

'I really should teach him how to say my name correctly,' he thought right before passing out.

oOoOoOo

Seamus felt pressure on his torso and tired to force open his eyes. He felt something wet pooling on his chest and running down his neck. Letting his eyes focus, he glanced up to see Brendan straddling his chest, staring at him with scared yet hopeful eyes.

"See-moss?" he questioned, leaning in.

With his injured shoulder, he knew he wouldn't be able to push him off. Remembering Brendan's previous reaction, Seamus slipped his tongue into his mouth. Like he expected, the weight on top of him became limp, and he rolled over to sit on top of his pet. He retracted his tongue once more so he could speak.

"You saved me, huh," he noted, seeing the nearly healed hole in his shoulder still oozing slightly. He knew Brendan had sustained more damage than himself.

"See-moss...saved Brendan...lah...like See-moss...Brendan save See-moss!"

Seamus grinned and chuckled. "Yes, yes you did...and I will reward you. But first," he leaned in close, his face mere inches from Brendan's, "I must teach you to say my name correctly...or perhaps during."

Brendan cocked his head to one side, and then licked the tip of Seamus's nose once. "See-moss."

"Wrong," he replied. He slipped the hand of his uninjured arm up under his hoodie, tracing the faint contours of his abdomen lightly. "It's Sea_mus_."

Brendan groaned slightly, and then tried again. "See...muh...muuhhsss..."

He grinned. "You're getting closer." His hand slid downward and into the hem of his pants.

"Seemuhs..." he breathed out, squirming at the interesting sensation he was now feeling.

"Oh, so close," he said before unfastening Brendan's pants and extending his slimy appendage.

"Seamus!" he cried, shocked as the slick muscle began probing his backside.

'Good,' he thought as he prodded further and further, stretching the hole of the shivering and squirming creature underneath him.

Seamus retracted his tongue once again. "Now for your reward," he muttered softly in Brendan's ear. He then unfastened his own pants and positioned his fully-developed erection before pushing himself in roughly.

"Ssseamusss..." Breandan moaned, clenching and unclenching his fists. In all his life, he had never once had an experience like this.

Seamus began to move, getting more and more turned on with every sound that escaped his partner's lips. He leaned in, kissing him deeply, his tongue exploring his mouth. His body once again went limp, but it was obvious that he was enjoying everything. Reaching down with his good hand, Seamus began to stroke and pump Brendan's manhood in time with his thrusts.

The pair's breathing turned labored and short as they pulled closer and closer to climax. In a fury of animalistic snarls and grunts, Seamus found Brendan's prostate, and slammed harder and harder mercilessly. The two reached their climax together, messing their already bloodstained clothing as they called out each other's names.

* * *

**weeeeellll!? y'all should leave me reviews so i know what the hell you think! i'd love to hear from everyone :3**

**i had much fun writing this chapter. totally. it's been a while since i wrote any smut. i hope it was good enough. oh, and i didn't notice this until just now, but the survivors he met were NOT in any way the ones from the game. they're just other people who are still alive. or...uh..._were_ still alive...  
**

**Coming up next: Seamus decides to keep his new pet, meets a punk, and shows the punk why the hell he shouldn't mess with someone like him...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**meh, this took a while to get out, but, well, i have a life and whatnot. i really do love this story though. i have no real plan for the plot, but, we'll just see what happens. it's being written just for the hell of it, and i love the SmokerXHunter idea _that much_.**

**on with ze chaptah!**

**Warning: almost no gore, but some smexin'  
**

* * *

_A wide grin slid across his face as he licked the blood from the cut on his lip. He got excited enough by bloodshed alone, but this one put up such a good fight, it pleased him even more. His caramel-colored eyes turned to his victim strapped to the chair. The man had managed to get one hand free, and his fist made contact with the psychopath's mouth, but he knew he was done for._

"_You want me to play with you, little one?" he questioned, knowing the man would respond unkindly._

_His victim spat in his face. "Don't you fucking touch me, freak. Why don't you just kill me?"_

_Seamus leaned in close enough to see the fear hidden in the man's dark eyes. "You'd want that, yes, but...that would ruin my playtime."_

_His eyes grew wide with realization. "Y-you're that guy that's in the news all the time!" he exclaimed. "That Ripsaw Bloodletter guy!"_

_Seamus's eyes narrowed in delight like a cat. "So you've heard of me? Then you must know how I work, then, little one." Moving towards his tools on the opposite wall, he continued. "Yes, it is me, the Ripsaw Bloodletter. You know why they call me that?" He sifted through his tools, both electric and manual, for a few seconds before answering his own question. "It's the tools! 'Ripsaw'...the tools...they're not too creative, are they?" he said, a wide grin on his face. "Now, for 'Bloodletter'...that, I'd guess, not only refers to my methods, but my count. You want to know what it's up to?" He cackled madly, "Seven dogs, thirteen cats, eight infants, ten females, fourteen males! Fifteen including yourself!" He selected a jigsaw from the stack and made his way back to his victim. "I'm guessing you're wanting to know why I did it, right? Was I neglected as a child? Was I a victim of some kind of trauma? What do you think?"_

_The man's eyes betrayed his fear much more than before. "I don't know, bad childhood?"_

"_Wrong," he said, grinning wildly. "I just love to see other's blood and hear people scream."_

_Seamus started the jigsaw and began to work._

Seamus woke again lying on the floor of the abandoned mall with a weight on his chest. This time, however, his clothing wasn't just sticky from blood. Turning his head slightly, he saw his pet's sleeping face. He found the calm and peaceful look, even with the discoloured skin and bloodstains, held a sort of cuteness that almost made him smile.

Shifting carefully as to not wake Brendan, Seamus pulled himself up off the floor. His shoulder ached slightly, but with his high pain tolerance and his mind being distracted, he hardly noticed it. He glanced back at the sleeping figure on the floor. In the stillness of the abandoned mall, he could hear soft breathing from the curled form.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he questioned the emptiness as he tore his from his companion. "I didn't care about anything but bloodshed before. Why am I letting this mutt follow me around now?" Seamus slumped against the wall near the elevator and, as he heard other infected slowly stumble into the building once more, silently watched over Brendan as he slept on.

Soon Brendan stirred, either from the growing noise or from being well rested, and made his way over to Seamus. Handing Brendan the bags once more, he stepped into the waiting elevator, now cleared of bodies courtesy of the infected swarm in the mall once more.

"We need to get you some more clothing, mutt," he stated. "You're so filthy, I can't stand it."

Bag handles in his mouth and crouched on all fours, Brendan responded by leaning against his leg.

As the elevator door opened, Seamus led the way through the crowd of infected to another clothing store. He reached down and checked the tags in Brendan's clothing before handing him another bag full of cargos, jeans, T-shirts, and hoodies. Turning to the door, he said, "Come on, mutt; let's get you cleaned up."

Seamus paused at the entrance of the house, silently checking if anyone had gotten in. Brendan caught on, and began to scent the air. He growled softly and began to creep forward, but Seamus stopped him.

"There's only one, mutt, and he's mine," he said quietly. A loud crash was heard from the kitchen, and he stalked over silently. "It's my playtime." He crouched down and extended his tongue along the floor, probing for the intruder. Finding a boot, Seamus quickly lashed out, wrapping his tongue around the person's leg and dragging him into the room.

"Gha, fuck!" he screamed. "There's a fucking smoker in here!?"

Before he could reach for his knife, Seamus constricted his body. Getting an idea, he attempted to talk around his tongue. "Oi, mudg, hold 'im dow foah me."

Brendan's eyes lit up as he dropped the bags and bounded over to his companion and the intruder. He straddled him and dug his claws into his shoulders.

"Fuck, you can talk!?" The intruder showed his shock in hi eyes as much as his voice.

Seamus chuckled a bit. "Shocking? Let me tell you, kid, this is just the beginning."

He heard the intruder force a laugh. "Where do you get off calling me 'kid'? What are you, 15, 16 maybe? What the hell could a _kid _like you possibly do to me?"

A fire lit in Seamus's eyes as he crouched over his latest victim. "I'm not as young as I look, brat," he spat. "With your smart mouth, I've decided to see not only how long you stay alive, but how much I can humiliate you." Turning to Brendan, he said, "Strip him."

Brendan followed his orders and proceeded to shred the intruder's clothing, revealing a large tattoo of a phoenix across his ribcage. Seamus smirked a bit. "A tattoo? I've always thought they were hideous. Though I had a collection before _they _took them away." Seeing the confused look on the now-naked intruder's face, he chuckled again. "Ever hear of the Ripsaw Bloodletter, brat? No? That's too bad then." He turned from him. "You will just have to learn firsthand, then. Though my methods are different from before, the...end result is the same."

"What the fuck are you gonna do?" the intruder asked, worry and fear flooding his voice.

"Have some fun in more ways than one," he hissed. Turning to Brendan once again, he instructed him to just hold him down. Seamus straddled him behind Brendan. Wrapping his arms around his pet's waist, he leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Do good and I'll reward you again." He slid one hand underneath the waistband of Brendan's pants and began to stroke slowly. He then shifted him forward so that his groin was right in front of the guy's face. "Suck him off," he demanded. "And if you hurt him, I'll do worse to you."

Ignoring the intruder's defiant grunting, Brendan obediently shoved his erection into his mouth. He moaned slightly at the warm feeling and began to grind into it slowly.

Seamus shifted himself back and grabbed the boy's legs, propping them up and exposing his backside. He smirked as he roughly slid his own throbbing heat deep into him. He reveled in the warm and tight new hole, feeling a small trickle of blood oozing slowly. Seamus then extended his tongue, probing around with the long, sinuous muscle, tasting his victim. As he thrust in and out, he dug his claws into the intruder's sides deeper and deeper. With the sound of Brendan's pleasured grunts and the feeling of warm, fresh blood on his fingers, Seamus was lost in ecstasy. Pulling closer and closer to climax, he didn't even notice as the victim's body went limp. In their grotesque orgy, Brendan came first into the intruder's mouth, calling out Seamus's name as he did. Seamus climaxed not long after, groaning a bit and feeling his nails reach bone.

Pulling out, he realized the boy had passed out. He pushed the painting Brendan aside and made short work shredding the intruder. He felt his eyelids get heavy and fall as he finally leaned against his pet, relaxing.

* * *

**leave me loves!**

**Coming Up: Brendan's brother is introduced, tries to claim him, and Seamus fights for something he never thought he would**


End file.
